rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Loopy
| tribes = | place = Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 9/24 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 32 | exiled2 = 1 | season3 = | tribes3 = | place3 = 6/20 | challenges3 = 7 | votesagainst3 = 1 | days3 = 28 }} Loopy is the runner-up of . He later competed on and . A major presence in , Loopy overcame a close call with elimination when he avoided a rock draw, then took his game into his own hands. He was able to make it to the Final Tribal Council, but a costly mistake by taking Kat over Tina led to his eventual loss at second place. Returning for , Loopy was seen as unlikable. He had a hard time finding anyone willing to work with him because his volatile behavior. Eventually, he and Kat's friendship from their original season fell short and Loopy was eliminated after she orchestrated his elimination. Back to play with his brother, Letters, in , Loopy was still not very well-liked. He suffered a series of unfortunate events when all of his allies were either removed or quit. He ended up having a redemption arc where he became a rootable underdog. However, a rock draw forced he and his only ally, Taco, to partake in a lottery, which Loopy would lose and thus sent to the jury. Profile Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Loopy started out well-aligned on Epitaph, but when Toon decided to shake things up, Loopy found himself the target. The vote became deadlocked, saving Loopy until the Tribe Switch. He was then able to bond with Kat, giving him the edge over his adversaries Emil and Laurence. Once the merge hit, he was well aligned with everyone there and the women liked his company, so they spared him for the first few rounds while he continued to make deals and alliances with everyone. He and Kat had made a final 2 deal. Together, they ran every vote from the merge. Loopy would go on to win the final two immunity challenges, and at the final 3, he had to choice to bring his friend, Kat, or the goat, Tina. He ultimately chose to bring Kat out of sheer friendship and respect for her. His decision to bring Kat cost him at the Final Tribal Council, as he lost to her in an 8-1 jury vote after a poor Final Tribal Council performance. Voting History In Episode 3, the vote ended with a 4-4 tie between Loopy and Laurence, forcing a revote. Nobody changed their vote on the revote, forcing a rock-drawing tiebreaker. Loopy was immune from the tiebreaker. Chicago Beginning on Lipschitz, Loopy's reputation preceded him. He had a hard time making any allies because Pory was out to get him. Pory was constantly antagonizing him and making sure everyone on the tribe knew Loopy was the worst. Loopy managed to bond with Alyssa and Tina though and he even found a hidden immunity idol. He was sent to Exile Island during a swap and everyone assumed he had found an advantage meanwhile he really got nothing. He was the easy target on NuCicero once they found out about his idol. They got him to waste the idol but he was able to flip Z's vote to save himself. At the merge, Loopy was still an easy target but Mae and Sarah used it as an opportunity to snatch his vote up. They never fully trusted him and it showed as he was often not told about a vote until the last minute. Eventually he became a liability as he was growing more explosive as he was caught playing all sides. Lenny told him that he was up as the vote and Loopy tried to emotionally manipulate Kat to keep him but it did not work and he was sent to the jury. As a juror, he was incredibly awful and bitter towards Kat. Voting History In Episode 6, Loopy drew the differently-colored buff, and was sent to Exile Island, granting him immunity from the next Tribal Council. Rome Loopy, Letters' brother, began on the Charlemagne tribe where he bonded with Mae and Roman. He quickly found himself in the middle when Joey L. went to him with a plan to idol out Roman. Loopy exposed the plan to Roman and got all the votes switched to Sarah instead. At the Tribe Switch, Loopy was able to stay with his allies and even gain his brother Letters. At the merge, Loopy was incredibly disliked, but Joey L. still tried to gain his vote. Loopy's allies, Choc and Roman, were removed from the game and then his other allies, Letters and Mae, quit, leaving him all alone with Taco. He and Taco were able to infiltrate the other group by blindsiding Winter and then hopping on board with an Alfie blindside. At the next vote, the other side orchestrated a forced rock draw in order to make Loopy draw a rock against Taco, sending Loopy home in sixth. Voting History In Episode 10, Joey L. used a Hidden Immunity Idol on TJ, negating Loopy's vote against him. In Episode 12, Wham used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Loopy's vote against him. In Episode 14, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Jonathan and Wham, forcing a rock drawing tiebreaker. Loopy drew the differently-colored rock and was eliminated from the game. Trivia * Loopy is the first male to lose to a female in the finale. ** He is also the first male to lose in a Final Two. He would be followed by Ollie from . * Loopy is the first runner-up to be included in a tie vote. * Loopy is one of six contestants to be granted immunity without winning a challenge. This is because they skipped the Tribal Council during the cycle he was at Exile Island. The others are Justin in , Jordan and Raven in , Vinny in , and Sarah in . * Loopy is the second player to be eliminated by rocks. The first is Toon in . ** Loopy is the first contestant to be eliminated by rocks after the merge and then be on the jury. ** By extension, Loopy, along with Marcus from Mana Island are the only jurors in the history of the series to be sent to the jury in a way other than being voted out. * Loopy is one of six contestants to start on tribes of the same color across multiple seasons. The others are Andrew and Vinny in Mana Island and All-Stars, Brody in Jordan and , Quincy in North Shore and , and Spencer in Guys vs. Dolls and Ghost Island. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Rome Contestants Category:Chicago Jury Members Category:Rome Jury Members Category:Epitaph Tribe Category:Wanamaker Tribe Category:Lipschitz Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Charlemagne Tribe Category:Premerge Tribe Category:Finalists Category:2nd Place Category:9th Place Category:6th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Chicago Category:Survivor: Rome